


Fair Game

by wolfize



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfize/pseuds/wolfize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Ben’s idea, really. He mentions it in passing, doesn’t really ask Dean or his mom if they can go, just says “There’s a fair in town, looks pretty cool." Dean figures they should go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockstarpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/gifts).



> Written as a gift for rockstarpeach for the SPN_J2_Xmas Exchange 2015. I hope you enjoy it! I took your prompt "at the fair" and tried to get a little fluffy cuddly stuff in there. Enjoy! So sorry it's late, I hope you didn't fret about your gift, it was a pleasure writing for you. <3

It’s Ben’s idea, really. He mentions it in passing, doesn’t really ask Dean or his mom if they can go, just says “There’s a fair in town, looks pretty cool,” without looking up from where he’s tying his skates, cool as you please. 

The kid doesn’t mention it again, but the thought sticks in Dean’s mind. It’s Thursday night when he brings it up finally. Lisa’s in the kitchen, emptying the dishwasher. Dean slips up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Lisa giggles, setting the plates down on the marble countertop before turning her head towards Dean. 

“Well hello to you too, mister. How was work?” she says, smiling up at him.

“It was good, real good. Karl says Evelyn wants us over for dinner next weekend, if that's somethin’ you’d be interested in.” 

Lisa  _ hmms _ , settling back against Dean’s chest. “I'll see if my sister can take Ben for the night and get back to you on that.”

“Speaking of the kid, he mentioned somethin’ the other day, a fair of some sort, said it’s in town right now. We oughta go this weekend get out of the house for a bit.” he says, and Lisa turns in his arms so she can look at him straight-on. Her eyes search his, and Dean can sense her hesitation.

“Are you sure?” she asks. “We can always go some other time, they come around every couple of months. If you’re not up to it…”

Dean shushes her with a kiss, pulls back and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m good, Lis, I promise. Plus, it’s been a hell of a long time since I’ve had a good funnel cake.”

Lisa laughs, tossing her head back, and pushes Dean’s shoulder. “Okay, you. Let me finish with these dishes, and then I’ll meet you upstairs.” 

She turns back to the counter and Dean moves his hands to her hips, chin hooked over her shoulder as she reaches to put the dishes up in the cabinet. Dean’s hand slips down to squeeze her ass, and Lisa squeals as she turns and swats him on the arm.

“You are too much,” she says, but she’s laughing even so. “Go to  _ bed _ . I’ll meet you up there. I’ll cancel my Saturday classes for this fair thing. Now leave me alone, Dean Winchester, I have things to do.”

\--

The weekend comes around, and Dean can feel the anticipation buzzing under his skin. Neither he nor Lisa told Ben they were going to the fair, so Dean’s excited to see his reaction. Right now, the kid is pissed off and sulky because his mom and Dean disrupted his weekend plans of Xbox and video chatting his friends, and he’s sitting with his arms crossed between Lisa and Dean periodically sighing obnoxiously. He thinks they’re going to Lisa’s aunt’s place, and he’s not happy about it.

“Hey bud, it’ll be fine,” Dean says, grinning at Ben and squeezing his shoulder, tossing a look over at Lisa, who’s trying to stifle her laughter. Ben glares at Dean and shrugs his arm off, mumbling under his breath about how annoying grown-ups are. Dean lets it slide and turns on the radio to one of his mullet rock stations, to which Ben just sighs and sinks deeper into his seat.

They drive for another few minutes before Dean pulls the truck into the gravel parking lot and cuts the ignition. 

“We’re here, kid,” he says, flicking Ben on the thigh as he gets out of the truck. Ben scowls as he looks up from his shoelaces and meets Dean’s eyes. Then he turns to look out the windshield, and wonder breaks over his face. 

“No,” he says, looking from Dean to his Mom and back again. 

“Hell yes,” Dean says, and Lisa laughs. Ben scrambles out of the cab to hug him, almost knocking Dean over with how hard he launches at him. 

Dean chuckles and pats the kid on the back. “What say you me and your mom go and have some fun, huh?” 

They go on the Ferris Wheel first, because Ben insists. He takes his own car because he “doesn’t want to see you and Dean being gross, Mom.” Dean and Lisa board a couple of cars after, and Lisa squeezes Dean’s hand when the door shuts.

“I’m glad we did this. It was a really good idea. Thank you,” she says, cuddling in close to Dean. 

“I figured it was as good a time as any to really get out, mingle, be a human being. It’s ‘cause of you I’m comfortable doin’ this, so it’s me who should be doin’ the thanking. Thanks for lookin’ after me, Lis.” 

He presses his forehead to hers, and her lips meet his for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, like she is, and Dean can smell the cucumber melon of Lisa’s shampoo. Lisa slips her arms around his shoulders and Dean’s hand tangles into her hair, pulling her closer as he slips his tongue into her mouth. Lisa moans quietly and shifts halfway into Dean’s lap, and the car tilts, breaking them apart. Lisa laughs in surprise and buries her face in Dean’s neck.

“I’m liking where this is going,” she says. “But let’s not start something we can’t finish. I don’t wanna traumatize my son by getting kicked out of the county fair for indecent exposure.”

Dean laughs and pulls Lisa closer, pressing them together from chest to back, arms wrapped around Lisa’s waist. 

“Noted. I’ll try to start it up again when we get home.”

“Granted you behave and don’t do anything to piss me off,” Lisa retorts, and Dean bites her neck playfully. “You’re the absolute worst.”

“But you love it.”

“I do,” Lisa says, and kisses Dean again, chaste and sweet.

“I’m really proud of you,” Lisa murmurs. Dean squeezes her hand and kisses her hair. 

“Me too.”

They spend the rest of the ride sitting in companionable silence, hands intertwined and Lisa’s head on Dean’s shoulder.

They join Ben after the ride is over and trail him through the fair grounds. They hit the dunk tank, the ring toss, the balloon darts, bumper cars, and even the petting zoo. Dean somehow manages to win the Strongman game and wins a huge teddy bear for Lisa while Ben gags audibly from the background.

Dean buys Ben a cotton candy and deep fried oreos, two corn dogs, chili cheese fries, and a bag of popcorn. He and Lisa share a funnel cake, and Dean watches Ben scarf down all his food, apparently with enough room left to still ask for a sno-cone. 

Dean can’t help but think of Sam when he was Ben’s age, eating everything in sight and growing way too fast for any of it to make a dent. They went to a fair like this, once, and Dean spent half his money on food for the kid. He smiles ruefully at the memory as Ben slurps at his cherry cone, and Lisa squeezes his thigh reassuringly, like she can see what he’s thinking, and knowing her, she probably can. He smiles at her gratefully and throws an arm around her shoulder, crushing her to him and kissing her cheek. Warm. Real.

Because that’s what he needs right now.

The ride back home is quiet, Ben all tired out and falling asleep on Dean’s side, Lisa humming to a song Dean doesn’t know. When they get back, Dean rouses Ben, sending him up to bed.

“I had fun, Dean,” he says sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Me too, bud,” Dean says, ruffling his hair. “Now go to sleep, man, it’s late.”

They do their secret handshake and Ben wanders off to his room to sleep, and Dean turns to Lisa who’s standing in the doorway of their bedroom, dressed in a nightgown and hugging the teddy bear.

She sets the bear down in the hall and pulls Dean to her, whispers “come to bed”.

They shed clothes on their way from the doorway to the bed, Dean shutting the door with his foot as he kisses Lisa and slips her nightgown off her shoulders. They fall into bed together, Dean pressing Lisa into the mattress as he leaves her mouth and kisses a trail down her shoulders, over her breasts, down her torso to her navel. He stops to nose in her curls and then he goes down on her, pressing the flat of his tongue to her clit before licking into her. 

Lisa gasps and arches her back, urging Dean on with a moan as he pushes his tongue deeper into her cunt.

“Fuck,” she groans, “God fuck, Dean, get up here and fuck me.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he says gruffly, blanketing Lisa’s body with his and kissing her deeply. 

He makes quick work of the condom, pushing in and bottoming out in one deep thrust. Lisa grinds her hips up against him and they rock together like that, lips locked, Lisa’s ankles crossed above Dean’s ass.

Dean reaches between them and rubs at Lisa’s clit in tandem with his thrusts, fucking into her deep until she clenches around him, crying out and coming on his cock. Dean only has to go a few more seconds before he’s coming too, mouthing at Lisa’s shoulder as he fills the condom. 

Dean pulls out and slips off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the wastebasket by the bed. He flops onto his back to catch his breath, and Lisa curls into his chest when he opens his arm for her. He pulls the blanket over the both of them, kissing Lisa’s forehead as she settles against him, sleepy and sated.

“Thanks for keeping me sane,” he murmurs into her hair, and his smile is soft and genuine when she whispers back, “Anytime.”


End file.
